Rahasia
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: Pada akhirnya Gaara tidak benar-benar bisa melepaskan Hinata. Event ultah Infantrum #BIKA AMBON untuk kak Karasuhibari


**Peringatan!** fanfiksi _spin-off_ dari fanfiksi berjudul "You're My Lullaby" oleh Kak Karasuhibari, er, mungkin AR, dan OOC

.

.

.

 _Setiap manusia memiliki rahasia: sisi gelap dari dirinya_

 _Ia bersembunyi, di sudut sana_

 _Terpojok sambil diam-diam melompat kabur_

 _:saat kau lengah, lelah_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bermimpi ..." ucap Gaara siang itu. "... jatuh dari tanjakan."

Hinata terkesiap. Ia merasa ada yang lolos dari perutnya menatap ekspresi Gaara yang berubah sepersekian detik. Bukan rasa lega karena Gaara akhirnya terbangun. Tapi perasaan ditelanjangi. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa ia hanya tergagap, "O-oh." Dan Gaara kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hampir tiga bulan mereka melakukannya. Hubungan simbiosis mutualisme yang diam-diam menimbulkan rasa nyaman di antara keduanya. Sayangnya tak cukup untuk menahan mereka berdua lebih lama hingga saat Gaara berkata, "Aku tak membutuhkan lagi suaramu ..."

Sudah berapa kali suara Gaara mampu membuat Hinata terkesiap dan kesulitan bernapas. Kali ini ia harus siap menerima bahwa itu disebabkan oleh satu konklusi pahit: kekalahan.

Kalah oleh dirinya yang tak mampu meminta Gaara. Agar dapat berbicara lebih lama: sendiri.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya menegang tiba-tiba. Matanya yang coklat terbelalak. Nafasnya tiba-tiba memendek membuat dadanya sesak seperti tersengal-sengal. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mencoba mengendurkan otot-ototnya perlahan. Merelakskan otak yang tiba-tiba terasa penuh. Dihirupnya udara dalam-dalam, sedikit oksigen mungkin membantu. Lalu, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

Deret-deret kursi terlihat di depannya dengan punggung-punggung yang menghadap ke depan. Murid yang mengenakan seragam putih abu-abu. Kemudian sebuah papan tulis tergantung di depan. Ada vas bunga. Lalu, Pak Yamato yang sedang membuka-tutup mulutnya seperti ikan megap-megap sambil bersandar di meja.

Gaara mengucek-ucek matanya yang menghitam. Berharap kesadarannya cepat kembali. Ia berdecak kesal menyadari dirinya ketiduran lagi. Tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap tubuhnya. Baru beberapa bulan lalu ia sembuh dari gangguan insomnia parah. Kenapa sekarang mudah sekali menjadi kebo alias tukang tidur?

"Hei, mau ke mana kau?" Naruto berbisik agak keras saat Gaara dengan cuek melewatinya padahal saat itu masih di tengah pelajaran. Ia berbisik-bisik terlalu keras sehingga sedikit menimbulkan keributan. Dari teman-teman sekelas, Naruto mendapat tatapan tajam yang mungkin berarti, _Biarkan saja dia dari pada melempar kursi dan meja lagi. Mungkin moodnya buruk karena terlalu banyak tidur_.

Pemuda tanggung itu berhenti di lorong bersandar pada dinding. Sebelah tangannya memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Kelas begitu riuh dalam keheningan. Bahkan lorong pun terasa sesak dan memusingkan. Gaara heran baru beberapa menit lalu ia bisa tertidur nyenyak tanpa merasakan gangguan kenapa sekarang semuanya serba terasa begitu mengganggunya? Ia tidak yakin bisa tidur lagi dalam keadann seperti ini. Pun Ia memang menginginkan lebih tepatnya membutuhkan tidur cukup. Bukan terlalu banyak tidur seperti ini.

Gaara mengatur napas. Tatapannya terpaku pada lantai ubin di depannya seolah berusaha melihat yang ada dibalik sana. Potongan demi potongan sebuah kejadian seolah terbayang dengan jelas. Seperti film bisu yang sarat emosi, Gaara yang bukan aktor utama, bisa merasakannya. Lagi-lagi, mimpi itu seolah terpatri dan tervisualisasi dalam pikirannya. Begitu saja.

 _Seorang laki-laki sebayanya berjalan di depan sambil menghadap seorang gadis. Ia berbicara dengan cepat beberapa patah kata. Gaara tak mengerti sama sekali._

 _Ia hanya merasa jalanan itu terlalu lengang dan sepi. Pepohonan ceri yang berbunga membingkai keduanya dengan cantik dan sempurna. Seolah tempat itu memang tercipta sebagai permadani alam untuk mereka._

 _Pemandangan berganti dengan cepat. Warna-warna pink dan hijau cerah seketika raib berganti hitam. Gaara tak dapat melihat apa-apa. Hanya rasa mual yang tiba-tiba tercipta. Dan ia merasa terempas, jatuh dengan cepat dari tanjakan bergerigi._

 _Saat itulah ia sayup-sayup mendengar seseorang memanggil bukan namanya: Hei 'Hinata!'_

.

.

.

Gaara baru mengenalnya. Gadis baik hati yang begitu penurut ketika disuruhnya. Dalam sekejap Hinata telah menjadi candu bagi dirinya. Setiap hari, setiap saat kepalanya pening ia akan teringat gadis itu. Suara merdunya, kehadirannya, berhasil memaksa monster dalam dirinya untuk tenang.

Dan ternyata kemampuan Hinata bukan hanya itu. Ia juga berhasil mengubah dirinya menjadi hantu. Muncul tidak selalu. Muncul hanya sewaktu-waktu ... tapi kapan pun ia mau. Gaara mulai resah. Ketika matanya lama-lama tidak memerlukan lagi gadis itu agar dapat terpejam. Ketika gadis itu pun telah menemukan kembali suaranya. Kehadirannya bersama Gaara malah akan menjadi bumerang bagi diri gadis itu. Sehingga terlontarlah keputusan tempo itu.

Bukan Gaara menginginkannya. Demi gadis itu. Demi dirinya.

Kafetaria yang penuh. Setengah menggerutu Gaara berdiri pada antrian panjang yang tidak pernah habis. Naruto tidak bisa diandalkan. Dan perutnya sedang lapar sekali. Oke, jika hanya masalah perut ia bisa menahannya. Tapi jika yang meminta itu Temari, kakak perempuan semata wayangnya ia tak bisa menolak.

Hari ini ia terbaring di UKS dan meminta dibelikan kue kacang merah. Kankuro sedang ke luar kota mengikuti perlombaan mendongeng. Lalu tinggallah ia sebagai _freeloader_. Teman-teman Temari sedang ada proyek pula di kelasnya sehingga Temari tidak ingin merepotkan mereka.

Udara mulai gerah. Gaara maju dengan lambat. Tak banyak sesuatu di sekitar yang menghiburnya. Ia menatap ke langit-langit kafetaria yang putih, menghindari pemandangan sesak manusia yang penuh. Sementara di telinganya sendiri telah penuh. Cahaya matahari siang yang menerobos masuk membuatnya ikut terlihat menyilaukan. Gaara terbetot padanya.

Langit-langit seperti bergerak-gerak seirama dengan sorot cahaya yang kadang tertutupi awan. Sesosok siluet terbentuk. Tinggi semampai. Ia bergerak melewati meja-meja. Sampai di tepi jendela Kafetaria yang berada di lantai dua. Kemudian bayangan itu terempas oleh angin yang berembus keras tiba-tiba.

"Gaara, kau baik-baik saja?"

Gaara tidak menggeleng atau pun mengangguk. Ia mengernyit. Matanya terasa memberat. Keningnya berkerut-kerut. Siluet sosok tadi kembali dengan sekejap kali ini dengan warna merah dan hitam yang berhamburan.

Sial.

Sebenarnya apa yang Hinata ceritakan padanya—seminggu yang lalu?

Kepalanya sudah terlampau pening. Ia ingin tidur sekaligus tidak. Mimpi itu akan terus membayanginya pada saat ia meletakkan kepala. Tidak boleh. Ia harus menuntut penjelasan segera.

Sambil menggeram, Gaara berlari membungkuk. Menerabas orang-orang. Limbung. _Maaf, Temari._

.

.

.

Hinata menemukan dirinya termenung sendiirian di kelas. Sakura sedang ke kantor guru dan Ino pergi ke kantin. Lagi-lagi yang dilakukannya hanya menatap lewat jendela yang terbuka. Hanya ada pepohonan yang daun-daunnya tertiup angin sepoi. Lirih.

Hinata menghela napasnya yang memberat. Angin kecil itu membisikinya, membuatnya sedih. Kelas masih lengang. Tiada manusia satu pun untuk berbagi. Dan hanya pemuda berambut merah itu satu-satunya yang ia ingat. Digelengkan kepalanya. Ia pasti terlalu banyak bermimpi.

Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Sepertinya ia butuh udara segar.

.

.

.

' _Aku punya cerita. Tentang suatu kejadian yang lampau. Mungkin orang-orang sudah melupakannya.' Suaranya melirih. 'Tapi aku ... tidak bisa.'_

 _Hinata menatap Gaara yang mulai terlelap. Pulas. 'Jadi, maukah kau mendengarnya?'_

 _Gaara menggeliat sedikit. Matanya yang tertutup bergerak-gerak. Ada jalanan lengang yang mulai terlihat. Di ujungnya seorang pemuda tengah berdiri, disoroti sinar matahari. Hanya senyumnya yang terlihat, begitu hangat._

 _Tak jauh darinya, ada seorang gadis menghadapnya. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai jatuh, bergerak-gerak. Memperjelas gestur tubuhnya yang kelu. Kedua sosok itu seperti patung beku. Saling menunggu. Tapi tak ada satupun yang mau takluk. Sampai suara itu perlahan muncul. Memporak-porandakan bisu. Dari balik jalan ia menggerung. Makin lama makin keras. Mengoyak senyum pemuda itu._

' _A-ku tahu.' Ada yang terisak begitu pilu._

 _Namun hitam sudah terlanjur ternoda merah._

 _Pada gundukan merah yang telah mengering. Gadis beramput panjang yang sama kini meratap. Tangisnya menggema. Gaara menutup telinganya. Suaranya menyayat. Menyakitkan. Berisik sekali._

' _I-ni semua salahku.' Ada yang bergaung di kepala Gaara. Ia yang selalu merindukan keheningan. Kini merasakan keputusasaan yang teramat dalam. Di ujung jalan yang sama lagi-lagi ia bisa mendengar harapnya._

' _A-aku ta-takut. Tapi, apa gunanya.' Helaan napas yang terlalu keras itu menyatu dengan sekelebat angin tercipta. Keras. Menghempas. 'Jika semuanya dengan mudahnya, telah pergi bagai debu.'_

 _Gaara merasa tulangnya terlolosi satu persatu begitu cepat. Kaki yang berlari terpatah-patah. Sepatu yang tergeletak pasrah. Menatap helaian indigo yang berkibar pasrah._

' _Ke-kenapa aku tidak sanggup berbicara saat suaraku begitu berharga. Untukmu, mungkin. Untuk hidupmu.'_

 _Hinata menyeka ujung matanya lalu mengulas senyum tipis. 'Terima kasih, mungkin dengan ini aku bisa melupakannya.'_

Tangan pemuda itu menggapai-gapai putus asa. Mencari tangan yang biasa ia genggam saat tanpa daya. Gaara kemudian tersentak bangun. Nihil. Hinata, gadis itu tak berada di sini lagi. Tidak setelah yang diucapkannya kemarin. Seperti orang kesetanan ia melompat keluar ruang kesehatan.

Hanya atap sekolah yang terlintas di pikirannya.

 _Ujung jalan itu terlihat tak bertepi, dengan horison yang memayungi._

Hinata tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Kakinya menapak pada tembok pembatas yang paling tepi. Rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin, berkibar pasrah.

"Jangan bodoh!" Gaara terengah. Ia mencengkeram lengan Hinata, menariknya mendekat.

"A-aku ti-tidak melakukan a-apapun." Hinata memekik. Dari sudut matanya terdapat jejak air mata yang belum kering benar. Sedetik kemudian ia terkejut menyadari Gaara berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah pias. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini?"

"Mimpimu. Harapanmu."

Hinata mendongak. Ia hanya tertawa lirih. _Jadi kau sudah tahu._

"A-aku..." suara mereka bertubrukan. Hinata terdiam. Gaara mendengus. "Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

"Awas saja kalau kau berani melakukannya." Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya menunduk, mengulum senyum. _Aku tidak tahu._ "A-ayo pulang."

Gaara ikut tersenyum, tipis. Kemudian mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Hinata berjalan terlebih dulu supaya ia bisa menatap punggung itu. Hinata tidak akan ia biarkan ke mana-mana.

"Jangan pergi lagi..." Pemuda berambut merah itu bergumam lirih sambil berpaling supaya tidak kedengaran.

"Hm?" Didepannya Hinata menelengkan wajah, ia menunggu. Gaara mendekat. Kemudian berjalan beriringan ke halaman sekolah saat cahaya senja tumpah, membasahi tubuh mereka.

"Terima kasih." Gadis itu mendengarnya.

Jangan bilang siapa-siapa.

Ini rahasia.

Kau. Dan aku: yang tak tahu menahu.

Hapuskan saja!

Aku. Meski kau terpaksa menyimpannya: _lewat_ aku.

.

 **tamat**

 **authorN!** terimakasih banyak Kak Karasuhibari *terharu* dan yang sudah mampir ... _bai-bai_


End file.
